Primer Beso
by Kunoichi Kawai-chan
Summary: Ese beso. Naruto definitivamente, no se lo esperaba. Shounen Ai. SasukexNaruto.


**Advertencia:** Shounen Ai

**Personajes: **Sasuke, Naruto

**Genero:** AU, Romatico

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

Primer Beso**

**~_ ~ * ~ _ ~*****~_ ~ * ~ _ ~**

Esa mañana había sido lo que se llama, rara. Aunque quizás lo correcto sería decir que toda la mañana su amigo había actuado raro. Sí, eso era.

Todo el santo día, Uchiha Sasuke había actuado como… Bueno, distinto a como debía actuar normalmente; por lo menos, distinto a como Naruto estaba acostumbrado.

"¿Que será lo que le pasa a este teme? —Pensaba el rubio—, ¿Será que le pasó algo?"

En ese momento se veía "normal", concentrado en la actividad que realizaba en el computador, pues estaban en la clase de informática. Sin embargo Naruto, sentado justo a su lado, en lo menos que pensaba era en el ejercicio de programación que se suponía, debía estar realizando. No podía evitar mirarlo de reojo cada dos por tres pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Uchiha para con él (porque la cosa era solo con él), y menos en lo que le había dicho antes de la clase, cuando al fin, después de pensarlo mucho. Se había decidido a preguntarle.

— _Es que hay algo que quiero hacer, pero…__ — _Había sido la corta respuesta de Sasuke, pronunciada de forma lenta, en un tono débil de voz, y como si en el momento de decirlo, hubiese estado pensado en "aquella cosa", definitivamente, estando distraído.

No obstante — _¿Qué cosa Teme? —, _Naruto había hecho el intento de preguntar una vez más.

Y Sasuke le respondió: — _Cuando lo haga lo sabrás dobe, créeme que lo sabrás_ —. Aún con ese aire distante que tenía; pero, adoptando al momento de decir esas palabras, una enigmática sonrisa que, aunque leve, el joven rubio pudo apreciar perfectamente. Dejándolo aún más intrigado.

Y luego de eso, Sasuke no había vuelto ni siquiera a mirarle. Y no podía negar que gracias a ese hecho. Lo estaba matando la curiosidad. Cualidad que había desarrollado desde sus tiernos primeros años de infancia, y que a sus doce conservaba quizás en un grado mayor. Vamos que, Naruto era un niño curioso.

Lo que no sabía era que, dicha curiosidad, no le iba a durar mucho pues…

— Teme… — justo en el momento en que, luego de haberle dado vueltas, había decidido volver a indagar en el asunto, y había volteado acercándose a Sasuke para hablarle.

El moreno aprovechó, y volteando también (lentamente) en dirección a Naruto, le tomó desprevenido con…

Un beso.

Un simple roce, una simple caricia de sus labios que duró, tal vez un segundo. Y como si nada volvió a su posición, enfocándose en su actividad, como si no hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada.

Naruto por otro lado permaneció unos cuantos segundos más, estático con una expresión de sorpresa única. Para luego reaccionar, exaltándose. Y rápidamente, antes de volver la vista hacia la pantalla de su monitor, volteó hacia el resto del aula, buscando indicios que le dijeran que alguien había visto lo sucedido.

Pero nada. Lo cual lo alivió porque, sin duda alguna, habría muerto de la vergüenza.

Ni siquiera el profesor se había dado cuenta al parecer, (aunque como ese estaba en su escritorio, enterrado en su dichoso librito, pues…).

Lo que vino después fueron unos cuantos minutos del rubio, mirando su monitor como lelo, y con el corazón queriéndosele salir del pecho. Seguido de una caricia, proveniente de su propia mano, delineando con su dedo índice su labio inferior, dibujando al tiempo que lo hacía, una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad, al caer en cuenta de que.

Su mejor amigo acababa de robarle su primer beso.

"Así que eso era"

Sin duda alguna, a pesar del susto, le había gustado. Muchísimo.

Y se atrevió a mirar de reojo una vez más. Descubriendo que Sasuke le miraba a él, de la misma forma. Y con una ligerísima sonrisa, que hizo incrementar la suya.

Así fue, como Sasuke le había robado su primer beso.

El primero. De muchos otros que vendrían después; pero esos, ya quedan para otra historia.

**FIN.

* * *

  
**

¿Review?


End file.
